


Garden Of Evil

by Bralarotica



Category: Bible Black (Anime)
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Bad Ending, Bisexuality, Bodily Fluids, Caught, Classroom Sex, Co-workers, Collars, Corruption, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Cults, Cunnilingus, Deal with a Devil, Dick Growth, Double Penetration, Drugs, Evil Ending, Exhaustion, F/F, Family, Filthy, Forced Bonding, Forced Orgasm, Forced Pregnancy, Forced Relationship, Garden Because She's Spreading Her Seeds, Girl Penis, Gratuitous Smut, Hair-pulling, Impregnation, Libraries, Library Sex, Masturbation, Mind Break, Morally bankrupt, Multiple Orgasms, No Men, No Plot/Plotless, No Taki Minase, Orgasm, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Riding, School, Seduction, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Shameless, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spitroasting, Teacher-Student Relationship, Threesome - F/F/F, Trashy Porn, Unplanned Pregnancy, Unprotected Sex, Witchcraft, Witches, Yakuza, cervix, dirty - Freeform, vulgarity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 18:22:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30025959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bralarotica/pseuds/Bralarotica
Summary: Reika Kitami is planning to trick the devil by stealing a virgin's body, but she also decides it is time for her to start her own family. And being in a school full of good-looking female students, she has enough potential mothers to choose from...
Comments: 10
Kudos: 24





	Garden Of Evil

**Author's Note:**

> It's outright porn, fitting for Bible Black. It's only Reika Kitami's POV, and no scene for the male lead of the original. Because he wasn't needed anyway.
> 
> Have fun~!

Reika Kitami was a nurse working in an academy. And a witch, who dealt in the dark arts and sorcery, while having connections to secret societies and the criminal underworld. Since the day she made a deal with the devil, she had risen to power and gained forbidden knowledge as well as monstrous power. She knew she was rotten to the core and revelled in it. For her, there was no more hope for redemption. For her, there was only going further down, into the abyss, and bathing in the darkest nature of humanity, for everything else was futile and without purpose. She decided to become the beast in human skin, for everything else meant she was fated to be the prey of the true beast.  
And yet, while she was sitting in her office in the academy, she was musing about her future. She had started her plan to transfer her soul into another body. Gathering allies and minions, finding targets. But what then? Of course she would continue to live her life to the fullest, but having done this for the past decade, her soul, or whatever was left in her that might resemble a soul, yearned for more.  
Power perhaps? She was working with the Yakuza and, by using her witchcraft, started to create and sell her very special aphrodisiac. It was just a question of time until she could undermind the public and gain even more influence, far and wide. Letting men’s worst instincts run amok.  
It was a satisfying image to see them turn into something which mirrored her inner self. Lust and power, rising and reaching far into the minds of the people. Creating a society for her, where she could bloom and flourish, almost something like the head of a clan or a family.  
A family?  
She hesitated. She was working on a report for the school, after she had done some medical research. Trivial matters and her mind was too busy for the more delicate things in her life. But her last thought caught her attention: A family?  
She had slept with a lot of people, enjoying the limitless pleasures of the flesh. But she had never directed her life on this particular goal: A family of her own?  
She had her lackeys, either seduced or drugged, who were listening to every single word of hers. But were they a family to her? Unlikely, for she didn’t feel much for them. They were pawns in her game, either used up for her plans, or just a plaything for the moment. Was she even capable of love anyway?  
She had loved partners before. But those relationships were based predominantly on lust. Romances between two who found the fun of the forbidden worthy for all the potential trouble. But real, genuine love?  
Or was that really what mattered for a family? What did she consider as a family anyway? Parents with children, maybe?  
Well, she could cross that idea out. She didn’t plan to have children. She was on her way to create her own power structure and couldn’t waste opportunities and time to bring children out.  
Yet, it was a sweet idea nonetheless. Maybe because her country demanded that women, after reaching a certain age, become parents. Ideals and ideas she had grown up with herself, taught by her surroundings to value and aim for. Regardless of what the individual's desires and dreams were.  
Kitami leaned back in her chair and let this thought grow in her head. She was in her thirties and she had an entire decade of time for the most sinister fun. But she also didn’t want to end this way of life. Her heart still yearned for so much more fun, letting her desires flow out of her and ravage the minds of the innocent. To reach the top, she still had a long way to go down.  
Before she reached a conclusion, the door to her office was opened and someone yelled: “Is someone there?”  
“Just come in,” replied Kitami as she stood up, her heart beating faster. It was a woman’s voice.  
“Hello Doctor,” the young woman greeted her, her face brightened. It was Mika Ito, a green-haired student with blue eyes who always wore a ribbon, which made her look like a bunny. “You called for me?”  
“Yes, I did,” Kitami replied and was staring the student up and down. Ito was gorgeous with a delicate body. She caught Kitami’s eyes almost immediately and she was determined to have her way with her. “I need to talk to you.” She passed by the student, reaching for the door behind her and locking it.  
Ito seemed surprised and her eyes widened. “Why did you lock the door, Doctor?”  
Kitami hugged her, rubbing her face lovingly. “Because I don’t want us to be disrupted during what happens next, my love.”

Reika Kitami was a nurse working in an academy and a witch. And as a witch she had the power to seduce people, like she did with Ito. A simple spell was enough and the girl opened her legs for the doctor. And Kitami took this opportunity.  
Through the deal with the devil she gained unthinkable powers and had changed even her body. She was intersex, having her own penis, which worked like the real deal.  
Her nurse office had a few beds prepared and on one, behind a curtain, she was was having sex with this student. Thrusting her raw dick into her vagina, getting off with the poor girl’s body. Making Ito her servant and bringing her to climax. Like a sweet fruit ripped to be devoured by her.  
The green hair was flowing in front of Kitami’s eyes. Ito was moaning and bending beneath her body. Her legs were locked behind her own hips to make her reach deeper. The student embraced her cock vigorously. She had been quite naughty even before Kitami’s influence, but this didn’t mean Kitami wasn’t devouring her.  
Ito’s breasts were heaving, shaking, mocking and tempting Kitami. How could students look so delicious? Truly a forbidden fruit and she could not have enough of its taste!  
She sucked on Ito’s breasts, licking them hungrily. Making the girl squeal while she pushed her dick into her, again and again. She nibbled on the nipple, playing with it with her tongue. Ito even hugged her head and pushed it against her breasts, fully overwhelmed by lust. “Doctor, Doctor! It feels so good, so good!”  
Kitami, grinning, eating the girl's expressions. “You’re such a bad student, you know? Sleeping around? So bad!”  
Ito pushed her head into the pillow behind her, screaming, “Yes, so bad! I’m so bad!”  
Kitami grabbed one of the breasts, squeezing it, while she thrust her dick harder into the green-haired student, reaching her cervix, hitting against it. Ito screamed again, partly in pain, but also partly in lust. She hugged Kitami closer, her legs tightening their grip around her. She was bathing in this. And Kitami wanted her to push her even further into it.  
She broke herself out of the hug, moving up to face Ito, eye to eye. “So shameless,” she scolded Ito, “I have to take care of you myself.” Kissing her next.  
Ito was thirsty. She opened her mouth, inviting Kitami’s tongue, sucking on it. She moaned, breathing heavily, while shaking underneath the nurse. Her body was radiating heat, her muscles trembling. She was losing herself to the sex, becoming a servant of Kitami.  
And while Kitami was kissing her, and thrusting her dick into her vagina, her own words made her think. Taking care of Ito? Of course she meant it in a dominant manner, spoken in the rush of sex. But it connected with her and to her thoughts before this. Something else she wanted to have, her own family. But she made a foolish mistake of thinking of herself as the one who would have children. Why not have children with the students of this academy instead? She had the means for it and they would welcome this as her servants. And the whole process in itself was quite fun, too, of course.  
“Ito,” Reika Kitami moaned, “I’ll make you mine!”  
The green-haired student screamed in pleasure, “Yes, Doctor! Please, make me yours!”  
The nurse licked her lips excitedly, “Take my seed and give me children!”  
“Yes,” screamed Ito furthermore, “Come inside me, give me your seed! Please!”  
This was something new for Kitami and it was quite a turn on for her. Seeing the student begging for her semen was such a great view. So she pushed harder into Ito, furious and hungry. Hitting again and again against the cervix, making the green-haired student scream and shake underneath her.  
Then Kitami came. She moaned, her mind fading out, while her hips were still pushing further on, while her dick was shooting the semen deep into the girl. Ito was breathless and speechless, clinging onto the nurse, almost scratching her back.  
They stayed like this for several minutes. Two hot, sweaty bodies, bathing in their afterglow. And the potential procreation of Kitami’s offspring.  
The first one, Kitami added in her mind.

It didn’t take long for both to calm down. still naked on the bed. Kitami was sitting on the edge, her dick soft and hanging down. Ito was next to her, giggling like a schoolgirl.  
“What is so funny?” the nurse asked her, a bit perplexed.  
Ito chuckled and rubbed her belly. “I’m gonna carry Doctor’s child!”  
That was amusing, Kitami thought. How easily lust and her witchcraft turned these poor students into her minions. Probably changing, potentially even ruining, her entire life. It was hilarious.  
“Aren’t you worried?” the nurse asked, poking further into the topic. “Your school year just started. You won’t end it successfully when you get pregnant, you know?”  
“Hm,” Ito turned inwards. Her face looked thoughtful for a moment. Then she smiled, blushing. “Yeah, I guess, but…” She rubbed Kitami’s thighs. “I love you, Doctor. I want you, Doctor. I want to be a part of you.” She leaned her head against the nurse’s shoulder. “And I know you feel the same for me, too.”  
No, she didn’t. She was just another person for Kitami to sleep around with and to corrupt. And now also to carry her children. But her naivety was too delicious to shatter, so Kitami decided to keep her in her illusion. She petted the head of Ito lovingly. “I will take care of you when it’s time. For you and my child.” Then she added, quieter. “But I want even more children, you know. With other women, too.”  
“I see,” Ito replied, musing. “I don’t care. As long as I am with you, Doctor.” Then her hand, which laid on Kitami’s thigh moved up, stroking her dick. “You know, Doctor.” The penis slowly grew harder and bigger. “I am sure, coming in me one time won’t be enough.”  
“Hm,” Kitami licked her lips, her dick getting hard again, feeling her lust awaken once more. “You are right.”  
Ito chuckled and rose up. She lifted her hips and sat on Kitami’s lap. Then she directed her vulva onto her dick and lowered herself until Kitami’s dick entered her again. Slowly and gently.  
“Doctor,” moaned Ito, holding her, “Having you in me makes me feel whole!”  
Kitami held her hips, thrusting her dick into the student. Creating a family will be fun, she decided.

Reika Kitami was in the library of the school, looking for a book. Her eyes wandered around, jumping from one book cover to the next. It was a stale, dull task, but she was still working as a nurse for the school and that included these kinds of tasks. At least for now. This academy was only the jumping off point for her further ambitions, and soon her ceremony would begin. On Walpurgisnacht she would deceive the devil himself and move on with her plans. She had only to play the good nurse for a few more weeks.  
But now, at this very moment, someone talked to her from the side: “May I help you, Doctor Kitami?”  
It was a pleasant, sweet voice, which made Kitami immediately smile, for when she turned her head towards the person she was greeted by a pretty student: School president Rika Shiraki. A blonde student with curls in her hair and a graceful figure. She was popular among the students in the academy and loved by many. And she was caught by Reika Kitami.  
“Yes,” Kitami replied, closing in. “I am looking for a particular book, it’s for my work.” She laid a hand on the shoulder of the blonde girl. “Could you lend me a hand for the moment? I assure you, you won’t regret it!”  
“Of course!” Shiraki said, radiantly.

Reika Kitami twisted the poor soul of Rika Shiraki, as she did to many others before. The prime example of the academy, who was loved and worshipped by so many of the students, clung to the nurse with a glowing face and shaking lips, confessing feelings she hadn’t had until a few moments ago, and begged Kitami for acceptance. Of course, she did accept her feelings in her very own corrupting way.  
On the far end of the library, hidden from public eyes behind bookshelves, Kitami kissed the student, who embraced the nurse almost as desperately as someone who was on the edge of drowning and grabbed onto a life preserver with the last of their strength.  
Shiraki opened her mouth, sucking on Kitami's ever hungry tongue. The nurse could taste how innocent this girl was, despite being everyone’s dirty fantasy. But now she had the opportunity to stain her. Her hands slid down the frame of Shiraki, squeezing and grabbing the delicate curves underneath the school uniform. Shiraki’s breasts were juicy and Kitami loved the idea of sucking on them at this moment. But her dick was already hard, begging for release, so her hands kept on moving downwards, gliding under the skirt of the student and reaching for her panties. She pulled on them until they ripped apart.  
“Doctor!” exclaimed the blonde student, looking down at the fabric falling down to the ground. “Why did you do that?”  
Kitami licked her lips, holding Shiraki’s chin. “You have to go home now while naked underneath your skirt. Say, doesn't this turn you on?”  
The blonde student, blushing, avoided her gaze. “No, of course not.”  
“Yes, it does,” whispered Kitami into her ear. “All the gazes of the people around you. Maybe they know? Maybe they can see what a dirty girl you are for running around all naked underneath.” She forced Shiraki to look into her eyes. “Say that it does turn you on.”  
“It,” Shiraki hesitated for a moment, before she continued, “Yes, it turns me on.”  
Kitami kissed her, licking her mouth, feeling the heat rising. The girl was so inexperienced, but she would change this. They would have a lot of opportunities to correct Shiraki. Making her a good girl for Kitami. Shiraki held her, moaning silently, leaning into Kitami.  
Then one of Kitami’s hands grabbed the student’s butt. Squeezing one of the cheeks, feeling its softness. She couldn’t resist and spanked her, forcing Shiraki to scream, which she suppressed immediately.  
“Doctor,” she said, her eyes moving around, searching for other people. “What if someone hears us?”  
Kitami reached down to her own skirt, pulling her dick out. “If you didn’t want us to be discovered, then you would be quiet, wouldn’t you?”  
“Doctor,” sighed Shiraki, holding a hand in front of her mouth. Then her eyes fell down and saw the penis of the nurse. “Doctor, you-?”  
“You will like it,” said Kitami as she directed it against Shiraki, while pulling her skirt up, revealing her vulva.  
“But,” the student swallowed while looking at the dick, “Don’t we need a condom?”  
“No, because you want it raw,” Kitami told the student, closing in. “It feels so much better, you can’t wait any longer!”  
Shiraki started to breath harder, her chest heaving. “But… but what if I get..”  
“Wouldn’t that be nice? Having my child?” The tip of the dick was poking against the vulva, which was wet and dripping. “I can tell, your womb is begging for my sperm. Oh, you really want this, don’t you?”  
Shiraki held the nurse tightly while moaning, “Yes, Doctor! Please, I need you in me, now!”  
Kitami chuckled; how easy she was to corrupt. “So impatient.” Then she thrust her dick into Shiraki.  
The student moaned before biting her own lip, suppressing herself. Her vagina embraced and hugged Kitami’s dick, hot and steamy, grabbing on it hungrily. It was a tight space and Kitami needed to push herself to hit as deep as she could. Pushing Shiraki to her limits, who was shaking, trying her best not to moan. Then Kitami grabbed one of Shiraki’s thighs and pulled her slowly and carefully up, allowing herself to reach deeper inside the student.  
Shiraki's breathing was flat and heavy, as this was an exhausting sort of exercise. Her fingers clawed into the nurse while she leaned against the bookshelf behind her to find stability. Despite this, she was shaking and fighting hard to hold back. Her expressions were a mix between tired and lustful. In one moment, she clenched her teeth, closing her eyes, trying her hardest to focus. The next moment, she smiled, looking with foggy eyes into nothing.  
Kitami pushed herself to play with Shiraki. Thrusting hard, turning her motions into a strenuous rhythm. Pushing, pausing, pulling back, and then pushing again. She held Shiraki’s leg up while screwing her mercilessly against the bookshelf. Their body fluids dripped to the ground and down Shiraki’s legs.  
Kitami quickened her pace. Pushing hard, reaching deep, squeezing emotions out of the blonde student, before she pulled back, and then thrust back into her. It was a delicious dance. Her dick was sucked by the girl's pussy, clearly inexperienced and demanding to be shaped by her dick. Kitami obliged and harvested the pleasure. The girl trembled, soft and fragile, and Kitami formed her into one of her minions. Pushing the student and herself into heights of sexual pleasure.  
When Kitami’s dick slowly reached its own limit, pulsating, ready to unleash its seed, Shiraki had given up on keeping her mouth shut. She simply held the nurse, moaning in an exhausted voice with an open mouth.  
Kitami pushed herself at the last moment. Hitting deep, cheering herself on, while she reached far into Shiraki, feeling her getting tighter and tighter around her dick. She couldn’t resist anymore and moaned herself, feeling the exquisite pleasure of the flesh, and then came.  
She pushed herself one last time before her knees gave in. She pulled Shiraki to the ground, still shooting her sperm into the girl, who had opened her mouth in a quiet scream while gasping for air.  
Both sat on the ground, leaning against the bookshelf. The nurse was still partially inside the blonde student, feeling the last remnants of her semen filling the girl. The student broke: exhausted, her chest heaving, having raised her head while her eyes were closed, looking like she was asleep.  
Kitami thought about ripping her shirt open and starting another round. She knew she could manage another round, but Shiraki was at her limit and it had gotten late. So Kitami decided to leave. Leaving the school president all alone, hidden behind the bookshelves, without any panties anymore, and leaking with her sperm. 

Kitami’s plans moved forward. All her thoughts circled around Walpurgisnacht. It came closer, day by day, both threatening her with her potential doom and inviting her to a new life. She had to be careful. If she messed this up, all her work over the past decade was for naught. She had to find a new vessel for her soul and prepare the exchange for this very day. Time was of the essence and, like the sand in an hourglass, less and less was left for her. So she made a decision.  
Someone knocked on the door of her office in the academy while she sat behind her desk. “Come in,” she said, already knowing who would come in.  
A blonde girl entered, but unlike Shiraki, she had a sinister aura around herself: Kaori Saeki. A student who practiced the occult, doing tarot card readings for other students and more. So when she entered the room, her eyes looked around the nurse’s office, carefully searching. Signs of a smart mind.  
“You called for me?” Saeki greeted the nurse.  
Kitami smiled and pointed at the chair in front of her desk. “I did, yes. Sit down and then let us have a talk.”  
The blonde student looked at the chair, ran her fingers through her hair, and replied, “No thank you. I'll stand.”  
“As you wish,” said Kitami, partly amused, but also partly annoyed. This girl surely thought highly of herself. “Do you know why I’ve called you here?”  
“No, I don’t. But you’ll surely tell me why.”  
Kitami leaned back in her chair and waited for a few moments. She stared at the blonde student, who was overall a pretty and well-endowed girl. Saeki stared back at her, first in anticipation, then slightly tilting her head. She opened her mouth to say something, but finally Kitami replied, “People are talking about you. About you and your silly hobbies of the occult.”  
“Oh, people talk about me? How childish.” She sat on the edge of Kitami’s desk. “But why would the school nurse be interested in gossip about me?”  
Kitami leaned forward, cupping her chin in her hand and answered, “Let’s just say, you’ve caught my attention.”  
“Oh?” Saeki smiled fiendishly. “Are you hitting on me, doctor? Is that why you’ve called me in the first place? That makes you a bad person then.”  
She didn’t know how bad of a person Kitami was. Making her smile grow even wider. “Actually, I am more interested in you for your games of tarot cards.”  
“Tch!” Saeki jumped from the desk and crossed her arms. “Of course you adults wouldn’t get it. Turning your backs to the supernatural, mocking it! You just don’t understand and therefore judge it!”  
Kitami chuckled and finally stood up. “Actually, Saeki, I am a witch myself.”  
The blonde student looked insulted, lifting her chin, squinting her eyes. “Now you’re playing games with me.”  
The nurse didn’t reply with words. Instead, she pointed her fingers to a single pen, which laid on the desk. Then she concentrated on it, forcing it to move. It obeyed, rose, and started to draw on a sheet of paper next to it, creating a pentagram in front of the eyes of the blonde student, who looked aghast. “No, that can’t be? How?!”  
“I told you,” Kitami came closer to her, “I am a witch. And I choose you as my apprentice.” She took the girl’s face into her hands. “You would like that, wouldn’t you?”  
Saeki looked surprised, unsure, and overwhelmed. She didn’t resist when she was taken by Kitami and when the nurse lowered herself, ready to kiss her, Saeki lifted her head, welcoming it.

“Doctor!” Saeki moaned, “This is so good!”  
The blonde student was sitting on Kitami’s lap, riding her cock. Her back was turned towards Kitami, who held her at the hips, pushing her up and down and reaching deep into the student. “I promise you all the pleasures, Saeki! Become my second-in command and I’ll teach you true pleasure!”  
“Yes, doctor!” Saeki lifted herself up and down, pushing herself down against the cock, full of desire. “Yes, doctor, please! I want more of this.”  
Kitami pushed herself up against Saeki. Her dick thrust hard into the girl, drowning in fluids, hot flesh, and the tight embrace. The girl moaned loudly while her body shook and she squeezed her own breasts. Saeki was falling into the black abyss with open arms, welcoming the corrupting pleasure. Kitami was going to have a lot of fun with her. She pushed herself hard against the girl, pulling her down, feeling her dick being sucked in.  
“Doctor,” screamed Saeki. She hugged the dick inside her body. “Doctor, so good! Yes, so good!”  
They were still in the nurse's office. Kitami had thought about locking the door, but she didn’t make any illusions. Saeki was screaming like mad and it was possible that anyone might hear them. Fortunately, it was in the middle of school lessons, so it was at least less likely.  
Kitami pulled on Saeki, feeling the need to keep her close. Her heart was beating fast, her body was burning. She was giving her all to enjoy this, feeling herself reaching deep into Saeki. The girl herself was breaking. Screaming while her body trembled. She couldn’t contain the pleasure as she was fully lost in the pleasure of the flesh. The fluids were dripping down Kitami’s dick and tainting the bed. The air was thick with the smell of sex and sweat, driving Kitami herself further into it.  
She could feel how she came close, slowly. Her dick turned harder, hotter, brighter. She pushed herself deeper into the student, wanting to inseminate her. She wouldn’t just be a good apprentice of hers, but also a good mother of one of her children.  
She came closer and closer. Feeling herself on the edge, her hands clawed into Saeki, who was just screaming, yelling 'Doctor' repeatedly. Thrusting again and again; harder, deeper, feeling the tight embrace of Saeki. Then she hit the wall and her mind broke down when she finally climaxed. Her dick pulsated when it shot its semen into Saeki, who was falling down on Kitami. She landed on the nurse, who hugged her tightly, waiting for her dick to stop. The blonde student was exhausted, bathing in the afterglow of her orgasm.  
Kitami pulled herself out, raising up to gain a better view of the student. She was still awake, looking with a red and sweaty face at the nurse, her body still shaking. Her breasts were heaving and fluids were dripping out of her vulva. Kitami was still hungry.  
She moved down and sucked on one of the breasts, licking its nipple. Saeki moaned faintly, hugging the nurse. Kitami’s dick was still hard, so she directed it against the student’s vulva, pushing it into her again.  
“Doctor,” moaned Saeki, embracing Kitami.  
She wouldn’t let the girl leave without making her hers.

On another afternoon, Kitami invited both Shiraki and Ito to her home. She wore her black lingerie to welcome her two lovers and pulled them into her bedroom when they came. It didn’t take much warming up before they also embraced each other, making out in front of Kitami. Grabbing the breasts of the other girl, kissing and sucking on tongues. They undressed each other, being in heat and in lust, falling deeper and deeper into Kitami’s personal abyss.  
The two girls were hugging each other, rubbing their bodies together, and starting to moan when Kitami decided to finally join them too. She took Shiraki’s butt, which was up in the air while she was making out with the green-haired Ito on the bed, and rammed her dick into her pussy. Shiraki took Ito in her arms, screaming, while the other kissed her on the neck and squeezed her breasts. Kitami had prepared energy drinks and her aphrodisiac drug for this special night.  
Shiraki was between moaning and screaming, kissing Ito, and intoxicated by the sex and the drug. Her body was shaking, begging to be fucked. Her pussy hugged Kitami’s dick tightly, almost pulling her in. Kitami could tell she had chosen well with this student and wanted her to be hers alone. She reached for her cervix, pushed hard against it, and made Shiraki scream. Kitami didn’t stop, thrusting again and again, until her dick shot the semen deep into the blonde student, who collapsed on the green-haired girl. Kitami slapped her butt, then she pulled herself out of the student, her dick still hard and hot. Ito looked at her, licking her lips, so they continued.  
This time Shiraki sat on the green-haired student, getting eaten out by the other girl, while Kitami pushed her dick into the lying Ito. Screams and moans were muffled, while Shiraki sat on Ito’s face, but she herself shook every time Kitami pushed herself harder into Ito. The blonde girl kept riding on the other girl’s face with her hands on her hips. Ito’s body was trembling while being fucked and eating someone else out. She spanked the other girl at times, which made Shiraki scream even more. Kitami hit hard and deep, reaching far into Ito’s pussy, feeling her hot embrace, pushing herself forward. The girl was greedy and hungry, getting tight around her dick. So it didn’t surprise the nurse that she came soon, shooting more sperm into the green-haired student. But thanks to her drug, she and the other two girls were still ready to keep on going, pushing harder and harder, until reaching their limits. Both girls screamed and moaned all night, while their wombs were filled with Kitami’s sperm. Then she also started to take them from behind, filling their butts with her burning hard dick. Breaking the two students even further and making them slaves to their own lust. And even Kitami couldn’t get enough of these two, feeling the need to satisfy herself with them again and again.  
At the end of the night, when the sun began to slowly crawl beyond the horizon, all three lied on the bed, exhausted but happy. Two of the girls were covered and filled with semen, leaking the white mass out of their holes. Between them was Kitami, slowly falling to sleep, hugging both girls tightly.

Reika Kitami knocked on the door for the art room and immediately a voice replied, “Come in, it’s unlocked.”  
It was a woman’s voice. The woman she was searching for.  
Kitami entered and raised her hand, greeting the red-haired woman, “Miss Takashiro, I was looking for you.”  
The art teacher, Hiroko Takashiro, had a surprised expression on her pretty face. She was one of the other teachers and was quite popular in the Academy. Partly for her beautiful looks, which included an impressive chest and long red hair. “Oh, Doctor Kitami? What brings you here?”  
Kitami stepped aside, letting her new assistant Saeki into the room. “We just wanted to talk, only for a moment. You don’t mind?”  
Takashiro tilted her head at first before her expression changed, looking concerned and threatened. She took a step back, lowered her head and said, “Wait, what do you want exactly?”  
But it was too late, Kitami and Saeki surprised and overwhelmed her before she was able to do anything.

Takashiro was able to wield black magic herself, Kitami knew. There was something suspicious about the art teacher, and so she needed to be prepared and have a helping hand to overpower her. Instead of using a spell to turn her into one of her minions, she had to use her drug to break her. It was a dangerously high dose, but exactly what was needed to bend the will of the red-haired teacher and make her fall into a storm of lust and desire. Not long after receiving the drug, Takashiro began to beg for the other two to fuck her while she rubbed her legs against each other. Her panties were soaked and the smell of her sex filled the art room. At that point the fun began.  
Takashiro was on her hands and knees, spit-roasted by Saeki and Kitami. The nurse taught the other blonde student how she could wield her own penis and now they were both having fun with the art teacher. Kitami took her from behind, spanking her butt with one hand while she held the red hair of the teacher with the other. She pulled her, again and again, mocking her, while she was fucking her from behind.  
“You’re so pathetic,” said Kitami, thrusting her dick into Takashiro’s vagina, “Such a pig, having sex in your classroom. Don’t you have any manners? No discipline?”  
Takashiro moaned, muffling something, while Saeki’s own dick filled her mouth.  
Kitami thrust into her again, pulling at the red hair. “Come on, you filthy slut! You always fantasized having sex in school, didn’t you!”  
Takashiro screamed while sucking on Saeki’s dick. Her head moved back and forth. The blonde student moaned, smiling and holding the teacher’s head with one hand, while pinching one of her nipples with the other.  
Kitami spanked Takashiro again. “What a whore of a teacher! Letting herself get fucked in school!”  
Takashiro’s face was red, her body trembling, hugging Kitami’s dick tightly. Despite her shameful expression, Kitami could tell how much she enjoyed all of this. She spanked her again. “You’re so damn pathetic!”  
Takashiro sucked Saeki harder, with quicker movements of her head. She raised one hand to rub it while licking the tip. She moaned and screamed, turning mad with lust and desire. Her body was a mess; hair stuck to her face while she sucked and licked Saeki’s cock.  
Kitami thrust her dick harder into Takashiro. She hit the cervix, pushing against it. She spanked Takashiro again, who trembled underneath her hand. Then Kitami spanked her again, and again, turning her cheek red.  
Takashiro moaned harder, louder, having issues sucking on Saeki. Kitami pushed and pulled herself into the art teacher again and again, hitting her cervix, tight and hot. The teacher wasn’t that young anymore, but she was still a sweet fruit to eat.  
She thrust again while still pulling the red hair. Then she broke through the cervix and reached into Takashiro’s womb. The art teacher screamed, her legs and arms giving in. Her pussy hugged Kitami’s dick so tightly it almost hurt. She was both in pain and climaxing. She ejaculated, dripping a whole pond of her own body fluids on the ground while still smiling with a distant expression on her face. Saliva was leaving the corners of her mouth and Kitami didn’t stop thrusting. Takashiro’s body kept on shaking, overwhelmed by one wave of pleasure after another. She was unable to stand up, only lying on the ground while she was pounded by Kitami, breaking her cervix again and again, until she came, shooting her sperm directly into her womb.  
Saeki looked at this while she was jerking herself off to the view, eventually reaching for Takashiro’s head and shooting her own semen into the face of the teacher, who didn’t even react to this, only barely aware of her surroundings, even less aware of what a mess she had become.

Kitami took Takashiro to her apartment. She put a collar around her neck and made sure to inject more of her drug into the teacher, keeping her in a state of manic lust. Takashiro was riding Kitami while she was in her bed. At first, Kitami was holding her by the hips, but soon she began squeezing the art teacher’s breasts.  
“Kitami,” moaned Takashiro, pulling herself up and down, thrusting the nurse’s dick into herself. “I need you, please.”  
Kitami leaned back, watching the red-haired teacher. “What do you need me for?”  
“Fuck me,” moaned Takashiro, “Don’t stop fucking me! I need you so much!”  
“And you call yourself a teacher,” replied Kitami, squeezing one of Takashiro’s breasts. “You’re more like a whore.”  
“Yes, a whore,” moaned Takashiro, pushing herself up again, before thrusting the dick back into her, “I’m such a whore for you. Please, make me yours! Always! I need you to fuck me, always!”  
“Of course,” said Kitami as she pulled on Takashiro’s hair to get her down and to kiss her. “Who else would show you your place?”

Walpurgisnacht came and the ceremony was a success.  
Kitami found her vessel in the student by the name of Kurumi Imari, a virgin whose body she took. Her minions and her assistant captured her and prepared the ceremony on that night. In the depths of the academy, she overtook the student's body and left what remained of herself for the devil.  
Reika Kitami was dead that day and was reborn as Kurumi Imari, a brown-haired girl. And with that her new life began. She continued her plans and efforts to expand her influence in the dark. Her drugs found a way into the underworld, gathering wealth for her and her projects. Her witchcraft enslaved more and more of the people in and surrounding the academy. She created contacts with the yakuza, gaining influences at higher levels, slowly but steadily. All while she kept on spreading her own seed.  
Female students, and occasionally teachers, were found to be pregnant. After a few months, dozens of women walked around the academy grounds with suspiciously big bellies. Students gossiped and chatted behind closed doors about this, but the atmosphere slowly changed and Kitami’s control scared the people from openly asking about the cause of this. Even the academy unintentionally covered her by forcing the police to stay out of this and bribing the families of the pregnant girls. Despite how things grew out of hand for the teachers, they tried their best to present themselves as in control.  
But Kitami was watching the academy turn into her own pitchblack Eden with joy. Seeing all her girls slowly bloom and soon giving birth to her bloodline. It was the start of her own family, of her own clan.  
She mused about the idea of all her children turning out to be female, for she and the other girls were all women themselves. Or if things might turn differently, for she was wielding the power of the devil.  
She kept on going to school with all the classmates and friends of Kumuri Imari. She shared a classroom with Saeki and Ito, who were in their late pregnancies at that point. This caused them to have worried and scared looks, but they were still able to take part in their regular school lives.  
Kitami, as Imari, was eventually invited over by a friend, a boy named Minase. So far, she had managed to ignore him and his antics, but to keep up appearances she gave in and went over to his house. Maybe he was worthy of becoming one of her minions, too. But when she knocked at the door, a woman opened it:  
“Ah, Imari!” the woman greeted her. “Minase ran to the grocery store, he’s the one cooking for today. Come in, come in! I haven’t seen you in months!”  
Her name was Yukiko, she was apparently the cousin of the boy, who was more like a sister to him. Her hair had a greenish-gray color and her breasts were quite big. Kitami had a good view of them, for the woman wore quite skimpy clothes, showing a dangerous amount of skin.  
Kitami licked her lips and was grateful that she had come after all.

Yukiko was easily bent. She spread her legs for Kitami and welcomed her penis. The woman’s breasts were eagerly sucked by Kitami, who was enjoying herself. She thrust into the woman, squeezing her breasts, while they were making out in her room.  
“Imari”, moaned Yukiko, hugging Kitami, “I didn’t know you…” Her words were drowned in another moan, and locked her legs behind Kitami’s hips. “You’re so good.”  
Kitami thrust deep into the woman, greeted by heat and tight flesh. Yukiko was hungry and embraced the hot, hard flesh between her legs. Kitami herself found the pleasure of seducing people overwhelming and making them hers delicious. She sucked on the breasts while thrusting her dick deep into the woman, who was moaning with every single push.  
Then came a knock at the room’s door.  
“Yukiko?” a male’s voice came from behind it. “Yukiko, is Imari in your room?”  
“Minase!” screamed his cousin, hugging Kitami, her body shaking. “Go away! GO AWAY!”  
“Yukiko?!” replied the voice, knocking again. “Hey, what is wrong?!”  
Kitami could not hear more, because Yukiko hugged her tightly while screaming, “I’m coming, I’m coming!”  
The woman underneath Kitami trembled, breaking down in lust and pleasure, while she pushed herself harder and harder into her, until she eventually shot her semen into her next, coming shortly after her.  
Kitami forgot why she had originally come over and instead used the day to make Yukiko her next lover, making her come again and again, until they both fell to sleep in exhaustion.


End file.
